Mi doble vida
by 8sasusaku8
Summary: Sakura Haruno esconde dos vidas detrás de un disfraz, una en casa y otra en la escuela y lo que menos quiere es que alguien descubra su secreto, pero todo cambia cuando Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigos las vean como en realidad es. -Sin disfraces...Sa-ku-ra-
1. Mi doble vida

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV'S**

Y ahí estaba yo como siempre la ñoña de la clase. Mi nombre Sakura Haruno. Caminaba por los pasillos para ir a mi siguiente y ultima clase del día, pero sin querer –siempre- tropiezo y todos mis libros y bolso caen al piso, y no tardan en llegar las burlas.

-Jajaja pero que tonta, deberías de conseguirte unos lentes más grandes. Jajaja-

-Por lo menos igual de grandes a tu frente Jajajaja-

Claro y no falta el grupito de Karin, Tayuya e Ino, las dos primeras son hermanas y hacen parte de una de las familias más grandes, Shimura es su apellido y para peor aprovechan de eso para joderme la vida.

Una vez levantadas todas mis cosas sigo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Y me pongo a pensar lo mismo de siempre. Que mi vida no es así.

Y es la verdad, se podría decir que tengo dos vidas una en la escuela y otra en casa.

En la escuela soy esa niña a la cual llaman "ratón de biblioteca" y mi aspecto no ayuda bastante, mi cabello es rosa es extraño pero me gusta, el cual siempre llevo recogido en una coleta haciéndolo parecer corto y enredado a simple vista parece un chicle, mi rostro está cubierto por unos lentes "fondo de botella" como me dicen algunos que no dejan ver mis ojos color jade el cual combina con mi cabello pero nadie lo sabe y mis dientes tienen unos _frenillos_ que cubren mis dientes delanteros con un alambre. Mi cuerpo es cubierto por una sudadera más grande que yo y que cubre todo mi torso haciéndolo parecer delgado y escuálido.

Pero todo esto es un simple _disfraz_.

"pelo de chicle"

"ñoña"

"Ratón de biblioteca"

"Dientes de caballo"

"Nerdosa"

"Feucha"

Y muchos mas apodos son los que se apoderan de mí. Suficiente decir que mi autoestima es demasiada baja como para responderles. De hecho lo único que me motiva es la esperanza y el apoyo de mis padres y su esfuerzo por darme una vida decente. Si no fuera por ellos no sé qué haría simplemente me dejaría vencer por la humillación a la que me condenan.

-Bueno, empecemos- empieza a decir el profesor Hatake- Abran sus libros en la página 143 y empiecen a hacer los ejercicios, no se les olvide que la próxima semana son los exámenes- algunos bufan y se quejan otros simplemente se quedan callado y aceptan la decisión.

Empecé a hacer los ejercicios correspondientes y se los presente al profesor y así esperes que sonara el timbre para poder irme a casa.

-Por fin- murmuro para mí mientras doy un largo suspiro. Empiezo a empacar mis cosas para poder salir e irme a casa.

-AHHHH- escucho varios gritos de chicas que hacen que me sobresalte y se caigan mis lentes haciendo que se rompan.

-Vaya que son de buena calidad- me agacho para recogerlos y ver si tienen arreglo pero mi vida sigue empeñándose en joderme.

Agarro mi sudadera y levanto la capucha para cubrir mi rostro. Pero –como ya lo dije- la vida se empeña en joderme y ahí me doy cuenta. El grito anterior fue por el chico más deseado de toda la escuela.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apuesto, rico, guapo y sexy lo que toda mujer desearían sin embargo nunca ha salido con alguna chica o por lo menos yo no le eh visto a ninguna si sé que es un mujeriego y que se ha acostado con todas las chicas de la escuela menores o mayores que él.

Nunca en mi vida eh hablado con él y tampoco me interesa hacerlo. Muy pocas veces lo eh visto sé que está en mi curso pero no. No lo eh visto tal vez unas 8 veces en estos dos meses pero tengo cosas que me preocupan más en vez de preocuparme por que el chico más guapo de toda la secundaria se burle de mi o me humille suficiente tengo con los demás.

Los suspiro y gritos de admiración continúan eso quiere decir que todavía no puedo salir de aquí y la verdad eso me frustra simplemente no quiero que nadie me vea.

No vi otra salida que por la ventana sé que es algo raro y me siento rara es como si estuviera robando con la capota en mi cabeza cubriendo casi todo mi rostro y mi bolso además de la grande sudadera que llevo puesta. Quien no dudaría de una persona con el escenario perfecto saliendo de la ventana.

Cuando iba de camino a casa tenía que cambiar.

Por lo menos en casa.

Ahí es donde empieza mi otra vida todos creen que soy la ñoña de la clase y que me oculto tras ese _disfraz_.

Sin embargo las cosas no son así.

Entro al centro comercial que va de camino a mi casa y aprovecho para entrar al baño y quitarme la sudadera dejando a la vista la camisa del uniforme haciendo notar mis pechos que son un poco más grandes de lo normal para una chica de 17, la verdad no me gusta mostrarme. Mi uniforme consiste en una camisa de manga larga (aunque yo la remango hasta medio brazo dejando mis mangas desordenadas pero rebeldes) dejando ver mis antebrazos y algunas pulseras que tengo, con una corbata roja suelta sin ajustar en el cuello, una falda roja con negra a cuadros casi 8 centímetros arriba de la rodilla aunque siempre intento mantenerla más debajo de lo normal ya que deja ver TODO debajo de ella y media blancas que llegan cinco centímetros debajo de la rodilla y unos converse one star negros dándome un toque de rebeldía.

Como ya no tengo los lentes se pueden ver mis ojos color jade mis padres siempre me dijeron que tenía unos ojos hermosos igual a los de mi padre, pero no todos piensan igual. Suelto mi cabello que casi me llega hasta media espalda con unos pequeños rizos y el flequillo lo hago a un lado dejando ver mi rostro completo, el año pasado decidí cortármelo casi más arriba de los hombros, pero no tengo que hacer caso a lo que dicen los demás. Abro la boca y saco ese molesto aparato, la verdad es falso no me sirve para nada, en una época pasada ya use _brackets _así que ese molesto coso es innecesario.

Veo al espejo a la Sakura que de verdad soy a la que mis padres están bastante orgullosos. Creo que me falta decir que mis padres no saben nada de esto ellos creen que soy la misma desde que sale de casa hasta que llego a esta.

Guardo todo en mi bolso y me destino a salir.

-tengo que comprar otros lentes- me digo a mi misma para que no se me olvide. Pero sin querer tropiezo con alguien haciendo que me caiga y mi bolso se caiga.

-Fijate por donde caminas…tonta-me dice una voz masculina. Pero en vez de ayudarme a levantarme me insulta pero quien se cree que es?!

-Oye…-alce la vista para seguir replicando por el idiota que me hizo caer pero me encuentro con unos ojos negros como la noche y arriba de ello un flequillo negro azabache.

Pero cuando me di cuenta que quien era caí muda. Enfrente mio estaba Sasuke Uchiha y todos sus amigos.

-Oh-


	2. Descubierta

**Descubierta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pero cuando me di cuenta que quien era caí muda. Enfrente de mí estaba Sasuke Uchiha y todos sus amigos_

-_oh-_

**SAKURA POV'S**

-Oye no se hace conocida 'dattebayo?- pregunto Naruto

"_mierda me van a descubrir… que hago?"_

Puedo ver que esta con todos sus amigos Naruto, Sai, Neji, y algunas de sus amigas, Hinata, Tenten y Temari,

Veo como Sasuke y sus amigos me miran detalladamente de arriba abajo como si fuera un trozo de carne preparado para ser devorado pero.

-Oye tú no eres Sakura Haruno? La de nuestra clase-

Y ahí morí, literalmente morí, como lo iba a negar si todo me delataba mi cabello y el uniforme además no soy la Sakura que conocen soy la verdadera Sakura.

Iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero decidí no hacerlo estaban demasiado ocupados mirándome.

**FIN POV'S SAKURA**

**.**

Todos hay miraban a Sakura realmente intrigada y se preguntaba que hacían ellos en el centro comercial, es decir, son ricos, tienen autos y se van caminando?.

-…-

-Si es ella tiene el pelo rosa y nuestro uniforme 'Dattebayo-

Todos miraron a Naruto con cara de incredulidad

"_pero que idiota hasta ahora se dio cuenta"_

Sasuke la miraba intrigado. Acaso ella era la 'nerdosa' de su clase la que siempre usaba lentes grande y el cabello totalmente desordenado?.

-Enserio eres ella?- pregunto Tenten

-pero que cambio tan radical eh Haruno- hablo por primera vez Neji mirándola con superioridad, aunque ella todavía estaba en el suelo se sentía como un perrito regañado.

-Hmp. Mira por donde caminas tonta- hablo secamente el Uchiha algo que molesto a la pelirosa

-Sa-sasuke-kun… n-no no creo…q-que deberías ha-hablarle así- se escuchó la dulce y tierna voz de Hinata

Sakura al ver la distracción de todos salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo al borde de las lágrimas, su secreto había sido descubierto.

Todos seguían en el centro comercial hablando sobre Sakura pero era algo realmente increíble.

-Seguro que es ella 'Dattebayo?

-Si Naruto por décima vez te digo que sí, a cuantas chicas conoces de la escuela con cabello rosado?- Tenten, Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru seguían hablando del tema mientras que Sasuke y Hinata solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación. Aunque de vez en cuando la ojiperla daba su opinión y el Uchiha se limitaba a responder con su típico monosílabo.

-Pero es que es increíble, ella en realidad es fea y ahorita no la encontramos con una cara totalmente diferente-

-Tienes razón yo nunca la había visto así siempre usaba esa sudadera y su falda toda baja además, es la primera vez que veo por completo su rostro-

-Esto es problemático. Por qué no simplemente la dejan así y ya?- opino con total aburrimiento

Mientras Sasuke seguía metido en sus pensamientos…

**SASUKE POV'S**

La verdad me cuesta creer que esa ñoña de Haruno sea una chica tan… hermosa? Fue un cambio completo ver su rostro y su bien formado cuerpo.

Su rostro ya no era el mismo, se podían ver unos hermosos ojos jade, creí que eran lentes de contacto haciéndolos ver de ese color, ya que nunca los eh visto así, eh visto ojos verdes pero no como los de ella. Descarte esa opción al saber que ella usaba lentes. Su rostro delicado, con piel blanca aunque no tanto como la mía y sus dientes ya no tenían ese aparato, si no que relucía una hermosa y blanca dentadura.

Lo que más me deleito fue su cabello sé que el rosa es algo raro pero con sus ojos –que nunca había visto– hacen la combinación perfecta siempre creí que su cabello era corto y siempre lo llevaba desordenado, siendo honesto parecía chicle pero en ese momento lo tenía suelto hasta media espalda haciendo unos pequeños rizos y con dos mechones de cabello de cada lado por una simple pinza en la parte de atrás dejando unos mechones en su cara y su flequillo que la hacía ver realmente adorable, a simple vista se veía suave y sedoso.

Y su cuerpo… realmente hermoso. Con todas las curvas de una mujer de 17 años. Sus pechos algo grandes pero firmes que dejarían encantado a cualquiera, su cintura estrecha y delgada acompañada por un vientre plano que, gracias a su camisa se podía por lo estrecha que era, con unas muy bien largas y torneadas piernas, y su trasero que hace que realce la falda es decir lo que un hombre querría en una mujer.

¿Pero por que no se muestra así en la escuela?

La verdad nunca me eh fijado en las mujeres simplemente consigo alguna y la utilizo para mi placer, pero ella es diferente. Siempre usando ropa grande y cosas que la ocultan de su verdadera imagen, es algo realmente extraño haciéndose ver por fea aunque no lo sea.

Todo eso parece un disfraz.

Todo en ella fue un gran cambio verla de esa manera y no de la forma en la que todos se burlan de ella. Nunca me eh metido con Haruno, si la eh visto ya que es de mi clase pero siempre creí que era la fea del salón.

_¿Pero por qué no se muestra?_

_¿Por qué se deja humillar?_

_¿Por qué se esconde?_

_¿Por qué no deja ver a la verdadera qué es?_

Todas esas y muchas más preguntas cruzan por mi mente, dejarse humillar y esconderse tras esas cosas no son más que cliché por parte de ella pero…

_¿Por qué?_

Si me pareció una chica muy interesante y algo inusual pero no por eso significa que me guste, es más creo que sería una gran diversión entretenerme con ella, además quien no se interesaría por Uchiha Sasuke?.

**FIN POV'S SASUKE**

**.**

**POV'S SAKURA**

Llego a mi casa y para mi sorpresa mis padres están en casa, es algo inusual ya que casi nunca se encuentran en casa por sus trabajos.

-Llegue…-digo algo distraída

-Oh Hola cariño, como estuvo la escuela hoy- sale mi madre, una mujer de 38 años con una cabellera rosada igual que la mía pero más larga y ojos color miel. Siempre me agrado salir como mi madre ya que me hace sentir realmente de mi familia.

"_un Asco como siempre…"-_Bien, algo cansada- noto el semblante serio de mi papa. Un hombre de casi 40 años pero se conservaba bien de cabellera castaña y ojos color verde, los míos son más claros debido a los de mi madre pero muy parecidos a los de mi padre.

-Hija tenemos que comentarte algo- dice mi padre serio mientras que los tres tomamos asiento en la sala.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto algo preocupada

-Tenemos una invitación en la casa de los Uchiha-

Deje de escuchar cuando nombraron Uchiha, eso quiere decir que tendré que ver a Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?-

-Sabemos que no te gusta ir a esos eventos por eso te dejamos escoger si querer o no querer ir-

-Si- respondo con toda la tranquilidad, si puedo escoger si ir o no ir prefiero la segunda opción, prefiero evitar problemas

-Esta vez no, esta vez tendrás que ir- dijo en tono de orden, pensé en discutir por mi decisión pero preferí no hacerlo, después de todo es por mi padre que lo hago y nunca me ha prohibido algo siempre me lo ha dado todo sería mal agradecida al no hacerle el favor.

-Está bien iré- intento controlar mi repulsión por decir "_NOOOOO" _ pero lo hare luego me las arreglare para hacer que Sasuke no me descubra, al fin y al cabo él ya me vio no?

-Pensamos que iba a ser más difícil convencerte pero al parecer no- hablo mi madre con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Otra cosa-dijo serio mi padre- Ira la familia Shimura-

Y hasta ahí pensé que sería fácil ocultarme. No solo de Sasuke sino también de Karin y Tayuya.

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
